Darkness in Every Heart
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: How does seeing someone with such a strong light transform into something that emmbodies the darkness effect Cloud?


Cloud's eyes widened as he stared at the creature that was in the place of Sora. The Keyblader had activated his Wisdom form but the blue shell that had incased him turned black, and this Heartless like form of Sora had come out instead. Though it looked like a Heartless it did not treat other Heartless like its kin.

The solider had watched in mute awe as the darker version of Sora tore apart Heartless with his claws and crushed them with his shoes. Now, he stood there, panting with black wisps coming off his body. His golden eyes slowly took in the empty space then flashed to Cloud, who still had his Buster Sword out. The anti-Sora hissed and backed away from the weapon.

"Wait," Cloud said softly, putting down his weapon. The being froze and watched Cloud with wide, golden eyes as he approached it carefully. He offered his hand once he was closer, no doubt this was Sora. Everything was the same except the black and darkness and the golden eyes. The Sora-like creature sniffed at Cloud's hand curiously then slowly lifted his clawed hand. Just as Sora was about to put his hand in Cloud's a yell cut the silent.

"Cloud!" The soldier's blue eyes widened as he saw Leon charged at them. It took the blond a half second to realized what was going to on before shoving the Anti-Sora out of the way, bringing his Buster Sword up to block Squall's Gunbalde. Sora had let out a panicked squeal that most smaller Heartless use to call for others before running away on all fours as Crimson Jazzes, Morning Stars, and an army of Armored Knights and Surveillance Robots appeared between the fleeing Sora and Cloud. Leon stepped back, his blue eyes scanning over the Heartless as he felt Cloud press his back to his. "Why did you stop me?"

"That wasn't a Heartless." Cloud growled out. Leon titled his head slightly to look at the solider. He didn't have time to ask as the Heartless leaped at them.

* * *

><p>Sora stared at his black, trembling hands. He wasn't reverting. Why wasn't he reverting? This never happened before with any forms. His golden eyes flashed about the area. He was only partly in control; the dark part of him had panicked and had a slip in control. A whimper escaped his throat as he remembered why he fled.<p>

Leon could have killed him if it wasn't for Cloud. He could have died. This form was too dangerous to be in. He needed to revert back, now! Sora clenched his hands, trying to call off the form. Black teased the edge of his vision as darkness started to take over again. He let out a pleading whimper, begging for help as he was swallowed in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Cloud panted as he raced in the direction Sora ran off in. The Keyblade wielder had to be near here. "Sora!" The solider yelled, his boots stomping on the ground as he ran. His blue eyes flashed to everything hoping to catch a glance of Anti-Sora. He paused at seeing a small bundle of black pushed into a small crack in a colossal pile of massive rocks. He carefully approached it and knelt to look in better.<p>

Wide, golden eyes stared at him. Black lips pulled back and a hiss escaped Sora. He curled up more and pushed himself deeper against the rocks. "Sora, I'm Cloud," Anti-Sora tilted its head but remained far away. "I'm not going to hurt you." Cloud whispered, offering his hand to Sora hoping the form would recognize him from before. Sora tilted his head, the shaking now noticeable. The run in with Leon had scared him greatly. "I'm not going to hurt you." There was a tense pause before the Anti-Sora pounced at Cloud.

For a moment Cloud feared that Sora had lost himself to the darkness in his heart.

The soldier's arms wrapped around the Keyblade wielder's black body. Mako enhanced eyes widened as the dark skin on Sora shattered, leaving the normal Sora in his arms, panting and coated in cold sweat. "Sora?" Cloud whispered, adjusting the brunette to see his face. His breathing was quiet and his face was blank as he slept. A relieved sigh escaped the blond as he stood, adjusting the Keyblade wielder.

At least he was safe. Now, he just needed to get Sora home. Cloud looked down at Sora once more with a thoughtful frown. How could someone with such a strong light harbor such a powerful darkness at the same time?

A small sigh escaped Cloud. It would be best not to worry about that right now, Sora needed help first.


End file.
